Together we rewrite time
by bellasong
Summary: "I've known that I'd have to put myself through this for the past two hundred years and yet I wansn't prepared, and I was sure that not even another thousand years would be enough to help me accept that she was going to die, that I had to let her die."
1. Part 1

I heard her voice as soon as I left the wrong TARDIS, past TARDIS, and walked towards the right one, present one. "C'mon, sweetie!" she smeeded pretty annoyed because it was taking so long for us to go to Darillium. Oh, River, my dear River, if I could just tell you why. But I couldn't now could I?_ Spoilers_.

As I slapped my fingers she waltzed into the TARDIS and I followed her, just in time to see her gently tapping the console, saying hello to my time machine as she would always do. Or not. Not that River, never again, I knew. Maybe younger her, but not this her. God, that hurted.

I've known that I'd have to put myself through this for the past two hundred years and yet I wansn't prepared, and I was sure that not even another thousand years would be enough to help me accept that she was going to die, that I had to _let _her die. She was going to the Library in a few days and younger me would be there, to meet her for the first time, to not trust her ultil she whispers his name in his ear so they could save the five people still alive.

Suddenly I realized she was asking about my companion. "She's asleep", I answered coming out of my thoughts, River deserved my full attention. I had to give her as much attention as I could since she was never ever going to see me again after that damn night, that the next time... The Doctor would mean not to her but pain and suffering because after years of love and caring all I could give her in the day she died was my lack of trust and knowledge. Both of us knew that day would come, but she wasn't really prepared to that as I recalled. Or wouldn't be on her timeline.

"Pity I cannot see her today, really like that girl, so sweet she is." She was talking about my companion again and I nodded.

"Never actually thought you would get along with my new companion after your mother." I said, and regreted. The whole Amy history was quite heartbreaking and put River through sadness was not something I wanted. She just took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Of course I'd get along! She helps you and tries to keep you outta trouble, must be thankful to her at least. And there's nothing not to like about that girl." I realized she was driving the TARDIS and for the first time in centuries I didn't complain. It was beautiful to watch and I must have been a real idiot not to let her drive every time.

"She loves you too, you know?" River deserved to know how much she was loved before... You know. "Keeps asking when we are going to meet you again and saying she wants to be like you some day. Really makes her sound as a 5 years old, but still." I laughed and I never could have realized how hard it would be to laugh that day. Absurd amount of effort I had to put on that.

"Like I said. As sweet as they come." She laughed along and I stared at her, the way she glowed everytime she was laughing, her golden hair framing her face so beautifully. That hurted so much I asked myself if I could stand the rest of the night. "And... Landed! Singing Towers of Darillium, here we are!" she smiled and I offered her my arm trying to smile back. He didn't seem to realize how sad I was and I was so thankful for that.

We walked out of the TARDIS, heading to the table I had set for us earlier that day. Still felt the pain of doing that, but I wanted it to be perfect. We had a clean close view of the towers, the table was set in the middle of some trees with coloured lamps hanging on them so we had a very low light. The white towel would change it's apparent colour from time to time thanks to the lights. In that time of year the trees were full of night flowers – very similar to the Earth ones actually – so the whole place had an amazing parfum.

Amazed. That was the term to describe River in that moment. She looked like she was going to cry of hapiness. Oh, as humany-wumany as possible my River. Her green eyes focused on me after a while and she press her lips softly against mine.

"I have the feeling you were the one who set everything up." She said against my lips. "And must congratulate you for being here on the right scheduled time." She joked pulling away.

"I _can_ be on time." I pouted and she did not look very convinced. "Once in a while" I added and she tapped my nose as I used to tap hers.

She sat on a chair and rested her face on her hand while I went inside the TARDIS again and came back with a picnic - bigger on the inside - basket. I pulled out a bottle of wine and she asked who had thrown that one. "Henry the eighth, after I sort of insinuated he was the one to blame on the lack of male children matter. Thanfully he was too drunk to order my execution so he threw the bottle."

"You almost gave him a science spoiler. Right. He really was the one to blame but still..." she shrugged her shoulders and held the bottle. "So... A lot older than Napoleon's one, probably better. Are we celebrating anything, sweetie?"

"Not particularly." And I never said a bigger truth. I wasn't celebrating, I was mourning. Mourning _her_. Then again, couldn't tell, spoilers. "And how do you know it's older, my dear? Wibbly-wobbly timey-timey!" I tapped her nose trying to look as if I was having a lot of fun. "I could have got this bottle yesterday in my timeline."

"Have you?" She raised her eyebrow and I tried not to think how much I'd miss that smug way she looked everytime she did that.

"No." I admitted and she looked _unbearably_ smug. "But that's why I said 'I could' intead of 'I did'." River rolled her eyes and laughed a little while I poured ourselves two glasses.

I sat beside her and we stayed silent for a few moments, she was admiring the place again. It seemed so simple to me, compared to all the places we had been, but it seemed to enchant her somehow.

"How long until they sing?" She asked and sipped the wine.

I checked my watch and tried not to show the pain I felt with the realization of how close the end was. "Five minutes. Tops." I forced a smile again and remembered what couldn't be forgot. "Which means I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

I drank a huge amount of wine before I could tuck my hand into the inner pocket of my jacket and pull out a little blue box.

"What is it?" River asked, smiling and looking from the box to me and back to the box.

"A gift."

'And you said we weren't celebrating anything! Well... Rule One, I suppose..." I nodded. Even though I hadn't lied earlier that night, I would in that moment. To make her happy. "What are we celebrating then?"

"Just... Life." I caressed her cheek and she leaned against my touch, closing her eyes for a moment and then looking at me again. "And time traveling and it's crazy things... Like our timelines. Actually we are celebrating whatever we want! If we want, and you really seem to want-"

"Sweetie. Calm down. Got your point!"

"Fine. Cool. Now open!"

She opened the box and I swallowed the sounds of agony that wanted to leave my body. I had to control myself. She looked so confused when she held my sonic screwdriver. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could talk.

"It's... A sonic screwdriver. And it's scratched and obviously used enough for me to say it's _your_ sonic screwdriver. Doctor, did you just give me your sonic screwdriver?"

'Yeap. Clever River! I did! That's a cool sonic screwdriver! Very very handy one, you might need it someday."

She looked down to the sonic screwdriver again and her eyes shined in happiness. That was what I needed to help me go through with my pain, seeing how happy I could make her.

"Don't think I'll be building a cabinet very soon but still... Thank you, my love." She winked and we laughed. Sundelly I found laughing so much easier.

"Cheeky. And not so very funny!"

"You laughed."

"Because you were laughing, it does not mean-."

Then I didn't say another word, River's lips were against mine and I couldn't think or breath or honestly think of breathing for that matter. She was all soft and sweet and she was the only thought on my mind. I opened my lips under hers and she did the same, deepening the kiss as she moved to sit on my lap. My hand found her waist and the nap of her neck, my fingers entangling her glorious golden hair. Her tongue brushed mine in that way that made my heart race and moaned when I traced my fingers up her spine and touched her bare skin. It was a calm, slow, _loving_ kiss. Very uncommon for us but it was just apropriate for that moment. Even if River had no idea of how apropriate it was.

"I meant when I thanked you." She whispered over my lips and we both smiled. "I know how importante your screwdriver is to you."

She caressed my face with the tips of her fingers, her nails barely touching my skin. She was so beautiful and glowy on that low light and I wanted to cry. I was acting all humany-wumany again, but this time the cry would not be of hapiness. I swallowed hard and tried to keep the smile. Think I managed that 'cause her expression never changed.

"You are far more important." It was so sad the way she looked choked when I said that. "And you _do_ know that, River. Don't look so shocked, I just suck at saying stuff."

"Yes you do, my love. And as it seems, you suck at math as well cause it's been far more than five minutes and the towers are not singing."

"Yet. Not my fault they are delayed."

"Or you arrived too early."

"I love you." I said and she held her breath for two seconds.

"What?"

"I love you and that's not the first time I say that."

"I know, but why did you say that in the middle or a discussion?"

"Because I also love the way you always have an answer to everything I say and how you mock my driving."

"Do you realize I will use it against you in a very near future, right?" No River, because there woudn't be future.

"'re River Song, aren't you?"

She never answered or if she did I never heard since the Towers had started to sing. River looked away to watch the towers and made herself confortable on my lap. I encircled my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, inhaling her parfum like a drug as the beautiful song entered my ears and killed me inside without the proper permission. Unknowingly my embrace around her became harder and the sound of the Towers unbearable. They sang beautifully, but all I heard was sadness.

River was delighted and I was destroyed. She was smiling and had her eyes full of tears of joy while I felt like my hearts were being ripped out of my chest. Song after song she clapped and I found harder to keep myself under controll. Until the towers sang a real sad song.

If beautiful songs felt tragic to me, the sad one felt worse than death. I had died before ten times, I knew what if felt. But that... I had never felt anything that terrible in a thousand years of life. That's why I wanted to refuse myself to love, but failed immensly. I loved her, she'd die soon and I didn't know how I'd manage my life after that. All those thoughts send my control away and the tears came out of my eyes like a cascade. As much as I tried to be quiet, I sobbed and she heard it.

River turned her face to see me and looked horrified to see me crying. It was obvious that weren't tears of joy. I was aching and she could see. And it hurted her too.

"Sweetie, what's happening? Why are you crying?" She hugged me as she asked, and I just curled in her embrace without saying a word, my tears staining her emerald dress. She took my hat off and rested her chin on the top of my head, her fingers messing my hair.

"It's nothing." I said as soon as I could stop crying.

"Rule one." She said and smiled sadly. "You're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes. But there's one thing I'm sure about: it's probably _spoilers_."

I didn't say anything, couldn't lie to her anymore even though the rule one. The Doctor lies indeed, but not all the time. Specially not to her. Coudn't stand anymore. Coudn't tell her either, so I stayed quiet.

"Imagined so." She smiled and kissed me, very lightly and quickly. A 'it's ok' kiss, that was.

"Don't mind me. Pay attention to the Towers, you wanted do much to watch them sing."

"_You are far more important_." She quoted me and I couldn't help to smile.

I leaned my forehead agains hers, stuggling to keep every memory of the Library hidden in the darkest place of my mind so there woudn't be any chance of a spoiler-y thing slipping into her mind. She closed her eyes and so did I, listening to the Towers that seemed now so far away. I cupped her face with both my hands and opened my eyes to look straight into hers.

"I need you to remember one thing. Remember it always River, because it's important, ok?" She nodded. "I _do_ love you. More than I thought I could love after I lost so much and got hurt so deeply. But I do. And _trust_ you even more if that's possible. _Always will_. You _have_ to believe that and believe _me_. If someday I seem not to, just... _Make me to. _Because in the day the Doctor doesn't trust _his wife_ we'll all be doomed."

"Fine. I will make you, if I can."

"You can. You can do everything you want to, _sweetie_."

"That's _my_ line." She pouted and rose a brow.

"We are married, what's your is mine as well." I shrugged.

"That's not how it works anymore, _Mr. Song_" She tapped my nose.

"Now _that's _not how it works." I tapped hers back.

"Who says?" So very cheeky all the time, my River.

"Your father, and your mother, because she used to call you 'Mrs. Doctor'..." I answered matter-of-factly.

"And nobody argues with Amy Pond." River finally laughed and for those moments I forgot that was our last date. "So I believe it's an impasse."

"I propose a truce then." I wouldn't believe I was joking with her like that on that day, but that was River's effect on me: she would always make me happy even when I was the saddest person of the Universe.

"A truce?" She asked, writing sweet things in Old High Gallifreyan on the sides of my arms.

"Yes. I'll be Mr. Song and you'll be . So we're both happy." I cupped her face again.

"Seems fair, Mr. Song."

"I am fair, Mrs. Doctor."

Then I tangled my fingers again in her hair and kissed her. Our mouths were open before our lips even touched, and there we were all lips, teeth and tongues, kissin as passioantelly as we'd usually do. The sparkle missing in the earlier kisses was there, and I think the reason for that is that as the time passed I grew more desperate with the idea I'd lose her very soon, so I wanted her fiercely, I wanted all of her.

My hands ran through her body and I thanked that she was sitting on my lap so the access was easier. River responded to my touch with the same intensity, her amazing hands playing inside of my jacket, exploring every inch of me she could reach.

I trailed my lips to her jaw and neck, her skin tasted as vanilla and lots of time traveling. She dug her nails into my back and I groaned. We could still hear the Towers singing and I was forgeting my past, her future, and enjoying the present. All we had. My last night with her and I would make it worthwhile.

-x-

There we were, on our bedroom at the TARDIS. She was asleep now, curled in my arms, her curls brushing my chest lightly. I wasn't one for sleepping, that night less of all. I wanted to watch her as she slept in such peace. I had no idea how long I'd been there. Hours, I'd guess. Endless hours and I really wished they to be endless. I could make them to last longer than the so called natural since I'd be able to spend months in the TARDIS with River and drop her in her place five minutes after I took her. But I shouldn't. Younger her could appear, and this her would be even more sure something was wrong. She already suspected and was way too smart not to actually.

She moved on my chest and for a moment I thought she'd awake. But she didn't. And I thanked I could watch her longer. My wife, the Child of the TARDIS, looked so calm and happy, and she glowed in the dark with her golden curls and curvy figure. She was a real goddess and I started wondering if the TARDIS wasn't messing with the lights to make River look like that. Then I remembered she was always that perfect.

"What about you, Old Girl?" I asked my ship, with a very low voice. "How do you feel? You know as well..." I could swear I heard some sort of answer from the TARDIS, the old girl would also be suffering. River as kind of her Child.

The second time she moved, a few time after that, she really awoke. Too soon, in my opinion, but it would happen anyway and there was nothing I could do.

"Morning..." She said, eyes still closed.

"Not morning yet. Or wouldn't be. Don't know really, we are in the time would we know for real in here? We would not. Since we're in the heart of time and- "

"Sweetie?" She opened her green eyes and looked at me as if she was holding her laughter.

'Yes?"

"You're babbling. Again" She finally laughed and I know I blushed a little.

"Sorry."

"No problem." She kissed me good morning and went to the bathroom do all her humany-wumany, actually, woman-y stuff.

When she came back I realized she was wearing my shirt. When did she put my shirt on? She opened the wardrobe and put a dress out, one of her 'going to the field' brownish dresses, and went back to the bathroom. When back for the second time she was all dressed and with her boots as well.

"Aren't you getting up? And..." She looked down at my shirtless state. "Getting dressed? Your companion will be up any time soon."

"Er... Right! Meet you in the console room in five."

"Fine." She stepped out of the room and I got up, trying not only to make me presentable to my companion but to keep myself put together for River.

Later I appeared in the console room, all tweed and bow tie. Only River was there, my companion was probably still asleep. River was putting some coordinates and I knew they were her place's.

"Thinking of going home without saying goodbye?" I asked, leaning against the console.

"Never." She smiled and pulled some levers. The TARDIS was flying to her place now and I had to say goodbye to her.

"Good. I love a bad girl, but that's way too bad."

"Yes, it is." She pulled me closer by my braces and kissed me. I curled my arms around her shoulders and deepened the kiss, trying not to cry with the knowledge that would be our last kiss, well, at least on her timeline. On mine? I had no idea. Her hands made their way up my back and mine went to her hair and face. I wished I could keep every inch of her in my memory forever, so I was trying to make that kiss to last as long as possible. River was in control and I didn't care a bit, I just wanted her in any I could.

Both my hearts were racing and I felt my eyes getting wet, but had to keep control just for a few moments. Then River gently bit my lower lip and pulled back, smiling at me. I knew in that moment it was over. So very over. Our last kiss. The Oncoming Storm and The Child of the TARDIS. I didn't even know if I'd still see younger versions of her. That could be the very end not just for her, but for me. Either way it hurted in a insane way. She'd die either damn way. I hugged her, trying not to look too scared or desperated.

"See you next time, sweetie." River said, pulling away from my embrace with her best smile.

"See you, my love." It took all my strenght do be able do say those words.

River winked and walked towards the TARDIS' doors. I went after her and stopped by the doors. I watched as she left my ship. It was so hard to keep it together, to avoid telling her everything, making her not to come to the Library. Even though I sort of knew she would go either way.

"Don't forget... What I said at Darillium about love and trust. Ever"

"I won't. Don't worry. Now go back inside before another version of you shows up here!"She joked.

"As you wish." I answered and closed the doors. I ran to the console and put the TARDIS on it's way to the time vortex again so I could surrender do my feelings.

There had been a long time since the last time I suffered that much, since I let myself feel so deeply. I had tried to build an ice wall around me when I regenarated and she had broken it piece by piece. She conquered my love with all her gunshots and perfection and spoilers and I was sobbing against the console like a comfortless child. My tears had finally gone out of my eyes and were staining my face as my sobbing got louder and both my hearts screamed in pain and desperation.

For God's sake what was happening to me? I knew it all along and had to accept it, right? Everybody knows that everybody dies and she would live forever inside that hardrive. She wasn't properly dead, now was she? Who the hell was I trying to fool? Her brain waves would be in the computer, but I'd never see her or hug her again. I just fell on the TARDIS floor and let my head rest agains the console.

"What's wrong?" I heard the voice of my Companion and jumped. "You're crying. Why are you crying? You never cry!" Great, now I had to find an excuse, but I'd fail miserablely because I couldn't talk properly. Once I had decided to let my cry I couldn't stop it so easily.

"I... I—" I swallowed the tears and looked at her, her figure all blurry. "It's nothing, just go back to bed."

"No, I won't! I've already slept plenty of time! Now, you tell me why on Earth you are crying!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking veriou seriously at me.

"I cannot tell you." I forced myself to say among the tears that insisted on rolling down my face.

"Then I'll guess." Companions were so annoying sometimes, why couldn't I just be alone? "It's about River, obviously. She's the only person in the universe capable of doing _this_ to you. What happened? You had a fight? No...stupid idea. It's worse, isn't it?" My companion seemed absolutely concerned.

"Yes, it is." I admited. "But can't tell you, I'm sorry, it's..."

"Spoilers."

"Yes."

"But you forgot one thing: it's not _spoilers_. Not to me, at least. It's not my time stream! So you can tell me." She sat beside my on the floor. "You really need a friend right now, you can trust my, just... Tell me what's happening. Please, let me help you."

I had no idea why I was doing that, but I decided to tell her. She was right, I needed a friendly shoulder or whatever the humans call it.

"You were right, it's worse than a fight. Remember when I told you about my timeline with River and the whole timey-wimey mess and spoilers?" She nodded. "River used to say that my firts were her lasts, actually it didn't quite work ike this but the first time I met her a long time ago, it was the last time she met me." I told her, controling the cry the best way I could.

"And by that you mean...? You guys parted your ways...?" Her face expression changed in realization as she saw the pain in my own expression. "Oh my God...She... River di-died?" I had no strenght to do anything but to nod. "So... All that time you were together you knew when and where she'd die?"

"Yes I did and it killed my piece by piece everytime I met her. I knew every meeting meant one step closer to _The Library _– where she died. She told me back then that the last time she'd seen me I'd taken her to see the Singing Towers of Darillium and... That was... Last night." I looked up to my Companion and she almost screamed in terror. "Now she's going to that stupid Library to meet younger me who doesn't have the slightest ideia who the hell she's supposed to be and she'll die, just in front of me, and she'll say her last words looking into my eyes and they won't express the love hers did. She always said she thought the worst day of her life would be the one I wouldn't know her and it happened to be the last os her days."

"Doctor, River is strong! She'll go through it just fine, I mean she's been preparing herself for that and—"

"No! She won't! I remember it well, the look in her eyes, the pain, suffering. She asking me please to tell her I knew who she was..."

"And you didn't..."

"I didn't. Either way she sacrificed herself for me all over again. First her regenerations, second her freedom and finally her life. I could have died in her place, but she wouldn't let me because I had all out story to live yet and if i died there she would never had met me." When I thought I had controlled myself I was crying again.

"How did she die?"

"The Library was...Filled with _Vashta Nerada_, those things that stay in the dark and eat flesh, well it was a problem and the computer tried to teleport thousands of people at the same time and it failed so those people ended up saved inside the hardrive. We had to plug a living mind to that computer so all those people could be brought back safely. I volunteered but River knocked me down and when I woke up I was handcuffed and she was attached to the computer. The electric discharge was too strong, it killed her instantly." I buried my face in my hands. "I gave her a sort of an afterlife, you know.. the best I could."

"What do you mean?"

"I managed to keep her brain waves saved inside the screwdriver I gave to her. After she died and my younger self plugged it in the computer so she could live there, in a perfect world, in a perfect life, forever. I saved her the best I could. "

"It wasn't enough. I can see it in your face." Then I realized my companion was crying too. "You wanted to save her for _real_." I nodded and she smiled among the tears. "Then do it! Save her, save your wife for God's sake!"

"I cannot. I wished I could, but-."

"Why? Oh, wait. Is it fixed? Her death is a fixed point in time?"

"No but me must be there, otherwise she'd never met me. We'd never be _us_." My companion hold my hands, comforting me. "It might sound very selfish of me but I _cannot_ giver her up, everything we lived together."

"I understand. Believe me, I do Doctor. You love her and cannot give it up, it's not selfish, it's love. I know River, she wouldn't give your story up either."

"That's the point! I promised her, right before she died I wouldn't change time to save her because she knew it meant _we_ would have never happened. Now my hands are tied, see why I can't save her?"

"Oh, dear Doctor. River's right, you know? About you when you're emotional." She'd stopped crying and looked very very smug. Why was she giving me that smug look?

"What? Why are you saying that now? You were supposed to be comforting me!"

She wiped my tears with the sleeve of her dressing gown and caressed my cheeks, still looking at me as if she knew something very obvious I didn't have the first clue about.

"Because no, I don't see why you can't save her. I see why you can't prevent her from going to The Library."

"That's the same! 'Cause she dies there!" If making me mad was her way of making me to stop crying, it was working.

"Not it isn't!" Suddenly she rose on her feet and I followed her, very confused. "Listen to me, the fact she must be there doesn't mean we can't save her _after_ she gets there!"

"You mean crossing my time stream." I tried to sound serious and concerned.

"Oh, like you have never done it before." She rolled her eyes and I felt all my blood in my cheeks for a moment. "Thought so."

"I can't just drag River away from the chair and into the TARDIS like that. There'd be still thousands of people trapped in that hardrive! She'd never accept to just let them there or to let someone die in her behalf. Told you, nobody could survive that! I thought all of this before, had two hundred years to do so!"

"Two hundred emotional years! Now I am going to get dressed and when I come back we'll save River! Be right back!"


	2. Part 2

She was so quick she was probably already in her room when I managed to open my mouth. As it seemed, I had to wait. And I waited for what seemed an eternity but my watch said it was only five minutes. When she got back she headed to the console and tipped some stuff there. Oh, wait!

"What are you doing?"

"Putting co-ordinates!"

"How do you even know how to do that?" She gave me a significative glance and I understood. "River!"

"You never sleep, and when you do it's in the wrong times! So we were both alone and bored one of those times and she kind of teached me how to do this."

"You cannot fly the TARDIS after one quick lesson! Even if the teacher is the Child of the TARDIS! Only if you are the Child of the TARDIS and the teacher is the TARDIS!"

"No, I can't fly the TARDIS. Can't control it during the flight, can't land it but I can certainly _start_ the flight." She pulled some levers and suddenly my ship was moving and making it's noises. "Now you fly!"

I was so desperate to control the TARDIS and land us that I didn't even bother to know where we were going. As soon as we landed, she run towards the doors and opened them. That's when I understood why she did that and regreted I didn't peek the co-ordinates.

A second after the doors opened, Captain Jack Harkness walked into my ship with a very not amused aspect.

"Hey Jack!" My companion said.

"Hello dear. Nice to see you again!" He hugged her and turned to face me, the not amused expression getting harder. "Now, will you tell me why _she_ was the one to tell me I could impede River's death?" That's why she went to her room, of course, to call Jack. She knew I wouldn't approve. Bad, bad girl. She was spending way too much time with River.

"Because you can't Jack! You are an impossible being, and impossible beings are kind of _fixed_. You are not meant to be immortal, but you are which means you're not meant to die either, if you _do_ die things may get _complicated_." I couldn't tell him the truth about The Face of Boe living millions of years, but I did my best. "River would never want you to die in her behalf, you should know that by now."

"Yes I should because she is my friend, a very dear one!"

"You and River met three times. It's not like you're best friends!"

"No, Doctor. You, River and I met three times. After you introduced us we saw each other lots of times. She travels in time without you, Doctor and you know that. River is my kind of person, fun, playful, clever you could imagine we'd become friends and I figured she'd told you."

"No she did not! And why are you and River meeting behind my back?" I was shocked and really needed to talk to River about that. What? Jack? Mr. Flirting? No way. "You cannot meet my wife behind my back, Jack!"

"Oh, so now she can't meet friends without your permission?" My companion sounded shocked and even disgusted.

"No, she can't meet _Jack_. Because Jack is Jack! Nobody should be allowed to meet him actually."

"That's rude! And you're jealous! That's why River hasn't told you! I'm not stealing her from you, Doctor, just relax" he winked, all smug and annoying.

"I'm not jealous! I never get jealous!" As I finished my sentence they both gave me the 'are you serious?' look. "_I don't_."  
>"Yes you do, all the time to be honest, but that's not the point here! Saving River, remember? <em>Focus. <em>Both of God's sake you lot are hard work!" My companion sounded so matter-of-factly and bossy that I jumped into the conclusion she was spending even more time with River then I had first thought, and it was already too much.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Jack in that flirty way he loved to say every word. "As I was trying to say before _someone_ interrupted me, River is a dear friend and I can and _will_ save her. I _can _do this safely, Doctor, that's why this gorgeous girl here called me. As cute as I find your concern, I _won't_ die."

"That thing would burn my two hearts and I wouldn't even be able to regenerate, Jack. River's words! Plus, when she died not even her body was left." For a moment the three of us stayed quiet with the thought of how intense her death was.

"Come on, Doctor, wouldn't be the first time I survived something you couldn't, right? Stuff that would destroy all other living things."

I had no answer to Jack. He was right and I knew River would kill me for letting Jack do this, but it wasn't like I could make him to give up. He'd probably just use his bloody vortex manipulator do save her behind my back anyway. Discovering where the Library was wasn't _that_ hard and I had the feeling both my companion and the TARDIS would help him. Those three wouldn't think twice before conspiring against me.

"Jack..." I had to try once more.

"I've got it Doctor! Trust me! Just this once! I _do_ know what I'm doing!" I studied Jack's face for a moment, either he was very sure of what he was saying or he was a damn good actor. Truth be told, I was conviced and hated myself for that.

"Fine." I gave up and the those two shared a glance so happy that they could obviosly celebrate if it wasn't for the bad timing. "But when _she_ tries to kill me - and God help me she will - I'll need backup." They agreed and I took a deep breath before looking at my companion. "So your plan is: we go there and put Jack on River's place. That's great, but there's a problem. _Huge_ one! We have to be sure that by saving her we don't change my story with her. She'd never forgive me."

"You said, you promised her. I know. We won't damage her/your memories." My companion reassert. "If I thought there's no way of doing that, I'd make us back off and let time do it's thing, the way it's supposed to be with her death and all." Her voice cracked at the end and she had tears in her eyes which made me realize either River was becoming deeply friends with people way too fast or I was missing it badly.

"So basically what we have to do it's to make sure that the younger Doctor follows the same path _this _Doctor did and _feels_ the same as well, so the story with River stays the same." Said Jack more to himself than to anyone else. "Which honestly sounds impossible, because she won't die."

"My point when I said I thought about it for over two hundred years! We solved part of the problem with the whole you 'dying' instead of River thing, but the main problem is—"

"Is that you won't have the two memories." My companion breathed out and looked at me as if she just had and epiphany.

"Yes I won't, but—"

"The point is: _someone_ told me messing with our own timelines is _bad_, very _bad, _and could even be compared with messing with _minor_ fixed points on time, ones that do not destroy reality by being changed but might still have consequences, bigger or smaller ones. Then the same _someone_ told me he had two memories from Pompei, one in which nobody survived and—"

"And one in which I saved one family!"

"You also told me you have both memories because you're a Time Lord so things work differently for you! If I'm right, when you change your past—"

"I'll keep two memories as well!"

"And so will River for she's part, actually _mostly,_ Time Lord! Like you told me: River kept all the memories of your death in the aborted timeline when completely humans as Rory didn't!"

"Except for Amy, but she was special with her crack in the wall...Oh, you're brilliant!" I cupped my companion's face with both my hands and kissed her forehead. She laughed and I pulled away to realize Jack was looking at us very much puzzled.

"What the hell just happened? Doctor, your companions are becoming you!" He was absolutely shocked.

"Well... I do live around a genius, two whenever River is around, have to do my homework!" She defended herself.

"You clever clever girl!" Then Jack was flirting again.

"Stop it, Jack! She's indeed a clever girl, but there's still a problem: it's a _theory_, very clever and well grounded one, but still... What if it doesn't work like that? We need a back up plan..."

The smile Jack Harkness gave me that time would be described in many ways, but the only I could manage to find was: _creppy_. It was a mix of a smug smile with a perverted one. Like I said, _creppy_.

"I've got it figured out, don't need to worry." No need to say those words sounded even more _creppy_ than the smiled looked.

-x-

Plan A, ok. Plan B, er... Jack really had that figured. Everything was on place, it was time to get to action. I put the damn Library's co-ordinates and looked at them as if asking if we were really doing that. And we were.

'Don't forget to put her invisible." My companion remembered me and so I did. "Ready?"

"Yes." I answered trying to sound sure, but the crack in my voice give me away. I was coming back to the bloody place and the memories were already haunting me.

"Let's go then." She held my hand and smiled at me, trying to help me to get the necessary strenght to get the plan going.

I put the TARDIS on flight and waited until it landed on the Library. Silent, without the breaks on, just like River would like. We were invisible, quiet and a little away from the chair where she would, she did, well... .We were waiting. It wouldn't take long if I was right, but then again my _timing_ could be lousy sometimes.

"They should be here any moment." I assured but the other two were with their eyes fixed on the scanner and probably didn't pay any attention.

And I was so right. In few seconds my tenth self entered the room, followed by the three people still alive. Younger me started pulling wires and saying he would use his brain to the transference. River said it would kill me and I swallowed hard. That's when I told her to shut up and go with Lux. Idiot me. Never should tell River to shut up, she always knows what she's saying. Soon enough she was back, punching me. I smiled at that, could feel the pain all over again by re-watching it.

"Must congratulate River after this, sometimes you're impossible." My companion said, but I didn't answer. I was so concentrate watching her handcuffing younger me and then tying herfelf to that horrible chair.

Younger me woke up and started the conversation with her. That was our first hint. All of us started moving as we heard the conversation through the scanner. The whole part of the handcuffs made me smile. Flirting even if I didn't know her, oh my River.

"She's talking about Darillium..." My companion said as she got to the TARDIS's doors and all the three of us started to get tears in our eyes. "It's time."

"_Time can be rewritten_" I almost said those words along with my younger self.

"_Not those times, not one line, don't you dare._" As River said it I opened the TARDIS' doors and Jack and I ran out of it.

"Sorry, my love, have to."

I said and sonicked all the wires away from her as Jack picked her up –hell she protested - saying something that sounded like 'Hey River', handed her to me and ran back to the chair, sitting there. I held River and streched one of my arms so I could sonic the wires back on to help Jack. The moment all the wires were on place the screen said 'one' and he looked at us.

"See you soon!" He winked and joined the wires.

The flash that followed that was really strong and I closed my eyes, walking backwards with River in my arms, she screamed and buried her face in my neck. When we both opened our eyes, she looked at me, shocked as hell, breathless and _furious_.

"You bloody sentimental idiot!" she punched my chest, trying to look and sound mad, but the tears that started showing in her eyes and the crack in her voice gave her away. She knew she should be mad, but she couldn't be for real. "Do you realize what you just did? I- Put me down...Please..." She asked.

I put her down and she ran towards the chair, to check on Jack. For a moment I had forgotten we had to do that. His body was still there, and River looked satisfied.

"He'll be fine." She said, sounding awfully relivied.

"Of course he will... I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure..."

"How could you be possibly sure? You mad impossible man—" She stopped and I understood why when I followed her eyes, she was looking to the younger version of me, who was watching everthing in shock.

I turned to face my younger self and approached him very slowly. This was going to be ayfully awkward, I knew. I took a deep breath and heard River coming along just behind me.

"Hello" I said.

"You're... You're me. Older me, I suppose." His voice was low and the shock was still all around.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for the whole interruption but it was important 'cause, you know..."

"She died." He looked at River and then at me again. "I remember it even though it never happened."

"That's because I changed time on my own timeline and we're timelords so we have two memories of what happened. The way it actually happened and the way it should have happened."

"Wished I hadn't." He admited and I smiled. "Watching people die is always..."

"I know."

"Very clever with the screwdriver thing..."

"Thank you, we're very good."

"Right. Could you...?" He looked to the handcuffs and I grabbed my screwdriver, being instantly stopped by River.

"No! You've already messed a lot with your timeline! I do this." She picked her own screwdriver from the floor and released younger me. "Sorry about that, but you're _very _hard work, not only when you're young, when it comes to let people do things in your behalf."

"No problem." He said as he got on his feet again and looked at me. "You know you could have changed all your story right?"

"I tried my best not to, took my best changes, back up plans and all... Had to try." I answered.

"I know, she knows our name." He agreed and I nodded.

We all heard a noise behind us and saw Jack coming back to life. Good old Jack, he was perfectly right. Not a scratch. He looked like he'd just finished a rollercoaster ride and River looked very ready to slap both of us, _hard_.

"You two are completely out of your minds! Specially you!" She pointed her finger at me.

"It's not his fault, I means being out of his mind, that's what happens when one is in—" Jack suddenly stopped. We all knew how that sentence ended, but we didn't have to give my younger self a spoiler _that _huge. Ok, after all that scene that version of me was probably a hundred percent sure I was madly hopelessly in love with River.  
>Younger me had seen me saving her, had seen the way I looked at her, the way I was looking at her, dying to hug and kiss her and hold her in my arms and never let her go ever again. Yeah, younger me was smart, he so realized. Also he was smiling at me in that 'I see what's happening' way. It was probably time to go.<p>

"Jack, River, I'd love to discuss this but... Too much time crossing my own timeline. We should go if we don't want the Universe to implode or something... Good bye, past me!" I winked as River got her things and Jack got out of that damn chair.

"Good bye, future me." He laughed.  
>"Nice to see you again." Jack said to younger me with a smirk. Good old Jack. "See ya." He hugged younger me and my tenth version smiled, tapping Jack's shoulder and saying good bye.<p>

"Sorry for all the... You know..." River said to past me.

"The Spoilers."

"Yeah."

"Well... Just a few sneak peeks and I'm happy you're not, you know..."

"Dead, but it's like I said in that other version of this... You..." She looked at me over her shoulder and looked back to him. "You stil have all that to come." She waved the diary and he laughed. "You and I, time and space, you watch us run."

She stepped away and I slapped my fingers. The invisible doors of the TARDIS opened and Jack and River entered it aguing again about how crazy we all were. I walked in last, waving my hand to younger me one last time before closing the doors, running to the console e putting the TARDIS into the vortex.

As soon as we were 'safe' and away form my timeline River crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me, as cross as possible. I looked at Jack and my companions, trying to remind them of what I had said about needing backup if she tried to kill me.

"Ok, now we can talk. You are absolutelly out of your mind! Ok, it worked, I agree, but what if it hadn't? We would lose everything, all those time, those precious times we had—"

"River, it was my idea." My companion interrupted. "All of it. It's just... I saw him after Darillium, you have no idea how he was. I coudn't stand to see him like that."

"What do you mean by 'like that'? I mean, he cried at Darillium, now I see why, put he was ok at the morning—" River stopped as if she had already answered her own question inside her head.

"Until you left. That's when he cracked. He was destroyed, crying like I had never seen before." I could see River's eyes filling with tears. "He was trying to keep all the agony to himself, but he was failing for he knew he was sending you to your death! I just thought no one had to be put to that kind of pain, knowing when and how the love of one's life dies..."

"And you know that feeling better than anyone, don't you?" Jack completed. "How unbearable it is."

"What do you mean, Jack?" River asked.

"He means Area 52 and the aborted timeline. It wasn't different." I finally spoke. "It felt like killing you, you know? Because you died instead of me, because I knew that you would die and said nothing, did nothing to aware you! I know how cross I was with you back then, but I understand now. 'I can't let you die! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved.'" I quoted her. "I know you won't live forever, River, nobody does. Everybody dies but not today, not in that _bloody _Library with a version of me that has no clue of who you are supposed to be!" I held her arms and pulled her closer. "Maybe you'll never forgive me because even though we had all the backup plans it was a risk but... Having at least the possibility of saving you... I had to try and hope it would work." My voice cracked a bit and River closed her eyes, letting a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetie... That's why you told me all those things in Darillium, right? Because younger you woudn't either love or trust me..." She looked at me again and bit down her lip. "I should be forever cross with you, because we could have lost everything we had—"

"Except you guys couldn't!" Jack interrupted again. "We, I mean, those two guessed he would keep both memories since he was messing with his own timestream like when you messed with the fixed point—"

"Like you said, Jack, it was a guess." Said River, but she was seeming a lot more relieved that it had worked than cross because we tried.

"But that's the fun part! We had a plan B! If it hadn't worked we would insert the memorie of your death in the younger Doctor's mind! He passed me the memory with the whole forehead to forehead thing." Jack's eyes shone in excitement and River laughed as I blushed. At least she was laughing. "Then I would transfer it to younger him the same yay. Shame I didn't have to." He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Jack's point is we tried the most to make this work, because the key was that memory, the way it started, the way we started. All I felt that day when you died and how I saw you were important not only because you knew my name but because I saved you. Now twice."

"That's the screwdriver thing I suppose."

"You don't have both memories?"

"Of me here with you lot and other of me inside CAL's perfect world with my team?" She smiled. "Yes, I have. But what does the screwdriver to do with that?" I took the screwdriver from her hands and opened it. "Neural relay. You put a neural relay inside your screwdriver."

"Had to save you some way. That was the best I thought until a certain very clever girl showed me a better way." River and I looked at my companion at the very same time, she was crying like a teenage girl in a romance movie. "Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you, dear. You did save my life after all." She smiled even though she was still crying at your reunion. "And you... You impossible hopeless man. There's only one thing I can do about you!" She punched my chest and sounded very dangerous.

"What?" I managed to ask.

River entwined her fingers in my hair and pulled towards her, the next thing I realized was my lips colliding with hers and not even my amazing lung capacity was enough to prevent me from losing all the air. River had that sort of effect on me, specially because I had suffered so much for losing her and then she was in my arms again and everything felt right again. I held her closer, my hands on her waist and small of the back. She parted her lips and our tongues met, the taste of cinammon, vanilla and _time_ of our mouths mixed together. She was there, alive, warm in my arms and I had to hold her closer to actually believe it. I smiled against her lips and so did she. Her nails gently scratched my scalp and I moaned into her mouth. She bit my lip lightly and pulled away, probably because of the other people in the room. But I could see in her eyes that it wasn't over yet. _Later_ we'd continue our... Stuff.

"Now Jack..." She smirked at him and I realized _that_ was her paying back for doing exactly what he told me not to: rewriting time. She was alive and we were ok, but she had to 'teach me' a lesson about keeping promises also...Paying back was like River Song's sport. "You were very brave to put yourself there." Flirty River was on and payback was the biggest bitch of all. She stepped closer to him.

"You know... That's what friends are for." He winked and she grinned. I wasn't gonna like it, I knew.

"Still... Thank you..." She said in a low voice and pressed her lips against Jack's for a fraction of a second, in a very chaste kiss. I made a noise, a weird sound of desaproval and terror at the same time. How could she have kissed him? Ok, it was a almost inocent kiss but they were River and Jack, how come it looked so inocent... When... They were _them_. Jack was overwhelmed and smiling widely, obviously he always wanted to kiss her like he had kissed me in the past. "Don't get too excited, Harkness." She warned though. "This was an one-time only experience for you, don't you dare to go around saving my life all the time just to be kissed." She smirked and he laughed, saluting her.

"Yes ma'am. Though I think it could have been a deeper experience..."

"Jack. Stop it." My turn to warn him. "Seriously."

River went to hug my companion and say another thank you and I heard them talking about how fine River was and that was what mattered. Then I remembered. Vashta Nerada, Library.

" Now back to you River." I held her wrist and pulled her to the console, she looking confused and even a bit scared if that was possible, as Jack stood side by side with my companion. "You were in a place full of Vashta Nerada you could have lost parts of you and not even have realized it yet. So... Full body scan!" I tapped her nose and she rolled those beautiful green eyes.

"Sweetie, I'd have noticed if the Vashta Nerada had attacked me and... You're not listening, are you?"

"Nope... Already scanning."

"There's no need."

"It's already running, dear, no time for discussion anymore."

She breathed out in an angry way and crossed her arms over her chest, looking very bored. Sometimes she was just way too impossible and stubborn. I was doing that for her own sake and... Oh. The TARDIS' scan made a noise and we looked up, now she was listening to me, there could be something wrong. Except there wasn't. Nothing was wrong with her, actually she was perfect, all perfect and healthy and too much healthy for if she wasn't she could never...

I looked down and our eyes met. She opened and closed her mouth sometimes and then just smiled, without being able to say a word. We were just speechless. For God's sake that was so unexpected. Both my companion and Jack were staring at us scared a lot.

"Doctor... What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, most concerned, struggling with his own words. I didn't aswer. Neither did River. We were just too distracted watching as our eyes were filling with tears. Jack kept asking things but we were so not paying attention to him it was starting to get rude.

"I just thought... I don't know, that it would be impossible." River said, more to herself than to anyone else. "But I suppose one thing I should have learnt this far: nothing is impossible." She looked up at me.

"Why do you thought it was impossible?"

"Because I am, you know, some sort of _thing_. I'm neither human or timelord, I'm both, I do not have a species. So I figured I'd probably never be abre to produce_ offspring_." She answered and Jack made an absolutely _not_ human noise. It seemed he choked and tried to scream at the same time. Well, my companion did the screaming part for him. When River and I looked at them, they were both staring at us, eyes wide and hands on their mouths.

"Oh my _God_! Is River...?" Jack couldn't finish his sentence and my companion probably lost her ability to make any kind of sound.

"The TARDIS says so..." River smiled in the most beautiful way I had seen and believe me it was a lot. Now everybody was with their eyes full of tears of joy, all humany-wumany and emotional.

Jack ran towards her and hugged her tight making me realize I should be the one doing that, maybe I was still too overwhelmed. Too much things happening at once. She died, then she lived, then she was pregnant and...Suddenly I realized River was looking at me and by the look she had on she was thinking the same as me. We turned towards my companion, terrified at the realization.

"What?" The girl asked, seeming at little scared.

"If it wasn't for you..." I started. "The baby..."

"Our baby... Would never even be born." River's voice cracked a bit and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Thank you."

"No problem."

River turned to face me, smiling and glowing, more beautiful than ever if possible. She had just escaped death and now she'd be a mother. That's one busy day.

"Now aren't you saying anything sweetie? You're way too quiet for someone who just discovered—"

I never let River finish her sentence for I pressed my lips agains hers, pulling her closer by the nape of her neck, wishing I could just touch her hair. I hated when she put it up on those pony tails. My free hand made it's way down River's body until it reached the small of her back and she pressed all her body against mine. It was a calm kiss, we were just enjoying each other and the news of our baby. Our baby. Oh God. She was right I was way too quiet. I pulled away and looked at River, giggling and almost crying again.

"We'll have a baby! And you know what, River?"

"What?" She laughed.

"I speak baby!"

"Oh God! No!" She said as I got on my knees and put my ear against her stomach. She as saying that d trying to pretend she didn't whant me to speak to the baby, but her hands were playing with my hair and smiling either way.

"Hi baby." I said, drawing some Gallifreyan words on River's belly. "You're probably too small for me to understand you, but I know you'll understand me. So... I'm your father, people call me the Doctor. I have I ship that's also a time machine so we can play wherever and whenever you want as soon as you're old enough..." I heard River sobbing but I knew she was crying with happiness so I continued. "Your mother,well, she's all bossy and stuff but you'll get used to it and_ love_ that as I do, because she's amazing, baby, and so are you. We already love you so—"

"Oh shut up you perfect, impossible, sentimental idiot." River pulled me back up and kissed me fiercely. I could taste her tears on her lips and she couldn't stop smiling.

As I pulled back I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, sping with her held in my arms. She laughed, demanding to be put back down. Like I'd said, _bossy_. She cupped my cheek and said how happy she was. And so was I. At that moment neither of us realized Jack and my companion were not there anymore. We were just lost in our own world. Our happy, fantastic, world.

-x-

"Do you think they realized we left?" Asked Jack as they walked towars the pool or somewhere else _Sexy_ would let them find intead.

"Well... Probably not. They're so happy!" The girl answered, her eyes shining, smiling widely. To Jack she was looking like she had just witnessed her childhood's favorite fairytale becoming real, but...In some way they both did. "Leaving them with some privacy was the right thing to do... They have a lot to celebrate!"

"And being River and the Doctor that will probably be a _hell_ of a celebration." Jack smirked and she rolled her eyes but gave in the annoyed face and laughed.

"Yeah... They're... Well... Very... Spirited people." She said with the biggest awkward face he'd ever seen.

"Can you imagine how their child will be? With parents like them and the universe as backyard..."

"Probably the happiest child ever." She answered with dreamy eyes. "Lucky _timebaby._"

"Talking about the _timebaby_, loved the title by the way, you _do_ realize they will totally name this child after you, right? I mean, you saved the baby. There would be _no_ baby at all if you didn't make the Doctor to save River in the first place." Jack said, poking her shoulder. "You're the hero here! Also, the Doctor loves your name... Sarah."

"He had a friend called Sarah once, I know, she was very important and, met many of his regenerations. He told me about her when we met."

"I heard she died, pity. Great woman!"

"And the Doctor loved her a lot, one of his best friends."

"Yeap, so... He has two reasons to name the baby Sarah, tribute do a dear friend and to the girl who saved the baby!"

"But River said to me once that if she could have a daughter – though she believed she couldn't – she would name her after her mother, Amelia." She pointed out.

"Ok, fair point" Jack agreed. "Which means it's going to be either Sarah or Amelia."

"Our both." Sarah shrugged, stopping, and leaned against the corridor wall. "Who knows. Also we don't know if it is going to be a girl. It's a fifty percent chance."

Jack rested his hand on the wall beside her face and leaned a bit to get close to her, but that wasn't flirty Jack who was looking at her, it was smug Jack who thought he knew stuff others didn't.

"Except... It is _not_ a fifty percent chance, right Sarah dear?" He winked and her face contorted with confusion.

"Of course it is! Unless timelords have crazy genetics..."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

"I meant that it _is_ a girl, right _Sarah Amelia Song_?" He raised a brow and he looked so smug Sarah wanted to beat the smugness off his face, and she would if the air hadn't been kicked out of her lungs. Jack could tell she was trying not to look too shocked. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Sarah looked down for a moment, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before meeting Jack's eyes again. "How long have you been knowing?" She asked, softly. "How did you figure?"

"Not for very long. I realized you were way too emotionally tied to River, also your reactions when we saved her were out of normal for a friend. Then I noticed how you were a perfect blend of them! So perfect it's even ridiculous! Dark blond hair, that's straight in the beggining but curled in the ends?Skin not as pale as his, not as golden as hers? You're a walking cliché of a child with all the perfectly mixed features! Except for the eyes... You have your mother's eyes...How did the Doctor not noticed it?"

"Because they're not my mother's eyes completely. Only the shape. The colour changes a bit, like hers, but mostly keeps closer to my father's and—"

"See! Walking cliché! Even boring."

"Oi! That's rude, Jack! Also, they're timelords-ish on her case! How did you even consider that because I look like them I could be their child? We regenerate! I could like like eleven regenerations of my father and three of my mother! Or like neither of them for that matter."

"Lucky guess then, because you _do_ look like them."

"I think, my opinion, that we all look like out parents in our first regenerations I meanlike the regeneration they were in when we were conceived. But that's me thinking stuff..."

"And I bet you're a genius, better I know that you're a genius after the whole saving River plan, so I guess you're right." He tapped her nose and she laughed. "There's also another thing that made me realize." He held her wrist and rolled up the sleeve of her jacked, revealing a Vortex Manipulator. "You moved our arm and I saw it, the thing is I could recognize it anywhere..."

"Because you gave it to my mother on her birthday once. And it's bespoke, a mix of green and blue with bits of gold because of her eyes, also with her initials on it" Sarah ran her fingers over the entwhined R and S.

"It was a risk, walking around with it. How the hell your father missed it?"

"Long sleeves. Also, he hasn't seen her wearing this yet! You gave it to her one year after the Library on her timeline, she told me."

"Two years ago for me. Crazy timelines. Time travel it is. I wonder your father's reaction when he sees it..."

"He'll be very jealous. You saw his reaction when you told him you guys where meeting without him... And it is a very cute and thoughtful gift! She loves it! Keeps saying it was so sweet of you to find a way to give her a bespoke Vortex Manipulator because it is very hard... No wonder why he'll be jealous."

"Well... What can I do? Your mother is like... My best friend." He smiled and so did she. "So...How long until you use my gift to our mother again and go back to the future?"

"Seven months, I guess. They'll name the girl after me, it will be strange if I do not want do touch her, huh? Or maybe I just tell them."

"How do you know it's seven months until you are born? Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey pregnancy."

"I don't. But now they'll be more linear. The TARDIS will take care of it, because of the baby, they'll still be outta of order, but she'll never meet a version of him that doesn't know about the baby."

"So...He'll never know your age but he will know you."

"Basically, yes."

"You know what's funny? Your mother was named after herself, and now you were named after yourself." Jack laughed.

"Well.. Some children inherit stamps collections, I inherited a messed timeline." She shrugged and he laughed harder. "Probably I'll name my daughter after herfelf too, you know, to continue the tradition." Sarah winked and he pinched her cheek.

"You had to be your parent's daughter. Now... What are you? 75% timelord or the timelord genes are dominant?"

Sarah realized how curious he was about that and she couldn't resist to tease him, after all she was her mother's daughter.

"There's only one answer I can have for your question..."

"Really? What is it?"

She leaned forward and licked her lips before answering with a brow raised. "_Spoilers._"

Jack rolled her eyes and realized he'd have to wait to find that out. Probably River and the Doctor would tell him that one day. In the future.

"Now... I think I'll go to my room."

"Your Sarah-companion-room or your Sarah-time-baby-room?" He teased.

"Spoilers again, Harkness." She pushed him away and started walking backwards, looking at him."

"Nice to meet the real you, Sarah."

"See you soon, _uncle_ Jack." She teased again.

"_Uncle?_ What do you mean by uncle? You call me like that?" He was almost desperate.

"Send my love to your mother when you go back to the future."

"I will. And she thanks again for the bespoke vortex manipulator, it helped me to save her and so did you."

"Always welcome."

"Good Night or Day, we don't really know at the vortex, Captain Jack Harkness." She made a little curtsy.

"Good Night or Day, Sarah Amelia Song." He saluted her.

She laughed and spun on her heels, heading to her room. He just stayed there, watching as she moved away. Sarah had to be their kid, because she was amazing, she had just saved her mother and her own self, without being able do show all her emotions because of _spoilers_.

He wondered if she was going to cry later that day or make a quick trip to the future to cry on her mothers lap after all the'you almost died and I was almost never born' thing. Maybe. He'd never know, but one thing Jack was sure: time not only could be rewritten but sometimes it _had_ to be. And that was most certainly one of those times.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **Hello everybody! I'd like first to thank for all the reviews! You are all so very cute and amazing, really thank you! You are awesome! About the companion I loved the idea of calling her Sarah! So... Thank you DaniiA!  
>Hope you have liked the second part and review it! See you next time!<p>

Xxxx

BellaSong

PS: Had to bring Jack cause it's... Jack.


End file.
